


Adam One, Jaz a Million

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam gets beaten up, Cute couple fights, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jaz gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Jaz is having trouble taking her shot and then to make matter worse, all hell breaks loose behind her back.





	Adam One, Jaz a Million

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, so I'm very happy because so many people read my latest two stories and at first I didn't even think I would get 100 but here I am. I am so grateful for everyone who left kudos or comments. You'll never know how much that means to me. I honestly considered stopping writing because of my failed attempts on Tumblr but everyone who left those nice comments and kudos kept me going.  
> On another note, this story was something I quickly wrote at school during a work period. It's not my best but I'm still proud.  
> This is Day 3 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

“You got the shot Jaz,” Adam asked from Jaz's side.

  
“No, he’s pacing irregularly. I need him to stop or slow down a bit” Jaz mumbled, eyes never leaving her target. She followed him with her gun, back and forth but every time she had a chance he would move again.

  
She tried to time it, he would walk three steps pause, then take five steps. Jaz had it all planned out except for the fact that when he stopped the times where frantic. Usually, she would try and make the shot but she only had one chance and if she missed (which she never did) their cover would be blown.

  
Not being able to take this guy down was making her frustrated, she could usually hit a moving target with a blink of an eye but this guy was either trying to mess with her or just a really fast walker. He was driving her crazy.

  
Adam could tell by the way her body tensed she was starting to get stressed.

  
“You got this Jaz” he tried to be encouraging but nothing would help her more than shooting this guy. They both knew that but Jaz appreciated it nonetheless.

  
"Of course, I do," she smirked to lighten the mood, slightly making her less tense.

  
She tried to put her focus toward this man, along with the anger that was growing inside her. She finally got the shot when he took a long stop while reaching for some water.

She was so close until all hell broke loose.

  
A man came kicking down the door, Adam was on his feet in seconds but was knocked right back down when the guy came charging at them. He stepped in front of Jaz taking all the blow as the man tackled Adam to the ground behind Jaz.

  
Her focus was momentarily sidetracked by the loud bang from the door crashing down and then a loud thud when he hit the ground with Adam under him. She turned around to make sure he was okay. Missing her shot in the process.

  
“Hurry Jaz” he yelled punching the gun in the face, stunning him for a hot second while Jaz turned her focus to the task at hand. She looked through her sniper to see the man moving again, she groaned.

  
This only made her want to work faster because she knew the longer she took, the longer Adam had to hold off this guy. The extra pressure was not helping.

  
Luckily for Jaz, the man had paused again, looking down at his phone. Jaz had the shot, she lined it up perfectly, finger on the trigger when she was knocked to the ground. Jaz hit her head on the concrete and her body panicked. She sat up too quickly, everything was blurry and started to spin, she had the sudden urge to throw up. Her body got too hot and she was sweating. Her hand went to her head to her forehead trying to steady herself.

  
“Jaz, Jaz” Adam yelled at her and she nodded her head not really sure what happened. Adam was on top of her pulling her hair out of her face so he could take a look but it was short-lived as the man came up behind him. Adam was thrown to the floor again, right beside Jaz.

  
Adam swept his legs from beneath him allowing them both to stand.

  
Jaz quickly got to feet, a little too quick and she swayed a little before falling to her knees by her sniper. She tried to focus on the man, it took a second but her eyes focused on the man, he still hadn’t moved. His phone keeping him in place.

  
She lined her shot up once again, her finger on the trigger and this time she pulled it, the man dropped dead. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. With the adrenaline drained from her body, her head ached and her previous symptoms returned.

“A little help here Jaz” she heard Adam say behind her, she rose to her feet again. This time much slower. The other man had Adam in a headlock, his face was red and she saw him fading out. Raising her handgun, she once again took the shot. Another man dropped dead.

  
“Thanks,” he said stepping over the body and to Jaz. She was still a little dizzy, for a moment the world around her spun.

  
“No problem,” she smirked “You look like crap by the way” she chuckled. Putting her gun away and went back to the rest of her gear.

  
“Ha-ha, so funny,” he said while giving her a small squeeze on her sides, she jumped a little with a giggle. Which brought immense pain through her head. She couldn’t stop the groan that left her mouth.

  
“Woah, are you okay?” guilt filled his face, he thought he hurt her. This made Jaz feel horrible as well, he didn’t know how hard she hit her head and had no clue a small squeeze would have this effect.

  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” She tried to lie but he could always tell when she was lying. He gave her this look, knowing she tried to BS her way out of it. Usually, he would let things go, it was the end of the case and all but something was different when it happened to Jaz and he knew he should press it a little harder.

  
“I just hit my head," she tried to put the topic to rest but with another look and she found herself talking again (much to her dismay) "when he pushed you into me, my head snapped back onto the concrete and I hit it a little too hard but I’m fine now. Just a little headache” she smiled, trying to show him she was okay but he wouldn’t budge.

  
Jaz rolled her eyes at his behaviour and picked up her gear, making her way to the now kicked down door. Thinking she one with battle a smile crept onto the sniper’s face, he hadn't said anything else until.

  
“I’m getting McG to check you out when we get back” another groan left her mouth. This one voluntary. Her smile faded, as his grew. Adam finally won an argument, although Jaz still has about million on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
